Star Date
by Selena Jung
Summary: Gara-gara memiliki ibu yang menggilai kuis-kuis atau kompetisi berhadiah, Jaejoong terpaksa harus mengikuti Star Date -sebuah acara TV yang memperebutkan hadiah ratusan juta dan kencan romantis sehari bersama artis idola yang sedang naik daun -Jung Yunho! / YunJae / Chapter 3 up / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Star Date**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae**

.

Romance, Drama, Humor

.

Rated: T

.

Chapter 1 of ?

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

**["Dapatkan kencan impian seharian penuh bersama artis idola dan raih hadiah ratusan jutaaaa!"]**

"Eomma, kau tak berpikir untuk ikut kompetisi itu kan?" ujar Jaejoong sambil menyeruput mie cup yang ada di pegangannya itu. Matanya memandang jengah melihat kelakuan ibunya yang berbinar-binar sejak melihat iklan **Star Date** di televisi empat belas inci milik mereka itu. Ibunya selalu tertarik mengikuti kuis-kuis atau kompetisi berhadiah. Dan yang menyebalkan, adiknya –Junsu pun nyaris selalu dijadikan korban untuk mengikuti kompetisi atau kuis-kuis itu. Dan ini sudah berlangsung sejak mereka kecil. Ya, hidup dengan uang pas-pasan dan hutang sana-sini membuat ibu Jaejoong selalu tertarik dengan segala apapun yang berhubungan dengan hadiah, uang, ataupun door prize

"Tentu saja! Hadiah yang ditawarkan sangat besar!" jawab Heechul –ibu Jaejoong

"Apa?! Jadi eomma tertarik berkencan dengan artis itu?!"

"Kau bodoh? Eomma mengincar uangnya. Eomma hanya mencintai appamu, Joongie"

"Memang tidak akan jauh-jauh dari uang"

"Kau tahu kan, kita butuh uang untuk melunasi hutang"

"Tapi aku kan beker–"

"Jaejoongie, gajimu itu tidak cukup untuk kita"

"Tapi eomma kan tidak memenuhi persyaratan. Mana mau artis itu berkencan dengan ahjumma-ahjumma mata duitan seperti eomma?"

TAK

"Aduuh.." Jaejoong mengeluhkan kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul oleh ibunya menggunakan remot televisi

"Kau menghinaku, eoh? Dasar anak durhaka!"

"Tapikan aku benar, Star Datetidak akan mau menerima orang yang sudah **tua**"

"Ya, ya. Eomma sudah tahu kalau eomma sudah tua. Tak perlu menekankan seperti itu"

"Jadi?"

"Tentu bukan eomma yang mengikutinya"

"Eomma mau mengorbankan Junsu lagi?!"

"…"

"Eomma tidak kasian dengan Junsu?"

"…"

"Eomma~~"

"Ini semua demi kalian juga, kan" Ibunya beranjak dari sofa butut berwarna coklat belel itu kemudian beringsut menuju kamar dengan wajah sendu.

Sedikit banyak Jaejoong menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Ibunya pasti sedih dengan sikapnya yang selalu menentang 'hobi' ibunya itu. Jaejoong sadar, sebagai karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan yang tidak tenar juga –gajinya memang hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari dan biaya apartemen kecil yang ditinggalinya bersama ibu dan adiknya. Ibunya melakukan segala hal ini juga agar mereka bisa tetap bertahan hidup. Sebagai single parent, ibunya itu sangat hebat bisa menyekolahkan Jaejoong sampai jenjang strata satu. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak umur Jaejoong masih delapan tahun dan Junsu masih tiga tahun.

"Maaf, eomma."

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Pria tampan itu memijit keningnya yang berdenyut. Surai merah gelapnya sudah cukup berantakan selepas ia acak-acak tadi. Menghela napas adalah hal yang sejak tadi ia lakukan sejak Park Yoochun selaku managernya mendatanginya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu padaku?" Pria tampan berkulit tan itu memandang kesal Yoochun di hadapannya

"Kau pikir aku tahu, CEO bau tanah itulah yang menyetujui kontraknya!" sanggah Yoochun terhadap artis yang dipegangnya itu

"Jadwalku sudah cukup padat dengan Asia tour dan syuting drama. Belum lagi beberapa fanmeeting di Korea. Hh… Aku kan Jung Yunho –seorang artis dan manusia, bukan robot. Aku hanya punya dua tangan dan dua kaki juga satu jantung untuk hidup. Aaakkkhh! Sialan Pak tua itu! Yang ada di otaknya hanya menimbun kekayaan saja!" Pria tampan bernama Jung Yunho yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi dan aktor itu memuntahkan unek-uneknya sambil mengutuk CEO agensi yang dinaunginya

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membantu apapun"

"Aniya. Ini bukan salahmu, Chun. Jadi, acara apa itu?"

"**Star Date **di KBS TV. Kau hanya perlu menjadi juri di acara itu kemudian berkencan selama satu hari bersama pemenang kompetisi tersebut"

"Oh, baiklah"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Drrtt… drrrtttt…

Jaejoong menghentikan pekerjaannya saat merasa ponselnya bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Eoh? Nomor siapa ini? Angkat tidak ya? Angkat saja deh, siapa tahu penting"

"Yeoboseyo,"

"…"

"Ne, ini dengan Kim Jaejoong"

"…"

"Ne"

"…"

"Eh? Aku lolos apa?"

"…"

"MWOO?"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tak bersahabat, Jaejoong memasuki apartemen sederhananya sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki. Bibirnya mungilnya berkomat-kamit menyumpah dan mengutuk. Sejak menerima telepon aneh di kantor tadi, Jaejoong berasa ingin mengacak-ngacak pasar terdekat. Begitu ia sampai di hunian sederhananya itu, wajahnya semakin mengeras penuh emosi. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan Junsu yang menyambutnya di depan pintu seperti yang biasa adik manisnya lakukan saat dia pulang kerja. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya sang ibunda yang paling dicintainya itu.

"EOMMAAAAA!" Jaejoong mulai berteriak dengan membabi buta, membuat Junsu terlonjak kaget mendengar jeritan hyung cantiknya

"EOMMAAA!"

"Apa? Apa?! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang kesurupan begitu, Joongie?!"

"EOMMA!"

"APA?! KAU BERANI MEMELOTOTI EOMMA, HAH?!" Nyatanya Kim Heechul masih lebih jauh menyeramkan ketimbang Jaejoong. Sekalipun Jaejoong sedang dikuasai rasa marah, nyalinya langsung ciut seketika saat ibundanya yang tak kalah cantik darinya itu mulai balas memelototinya dan menaikan nada bicaranya

"Maaf, eomma. Tapi aku kesal! Eomma menyebalkan!"

"Apa? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Eomma, kenapa mendaftarkanku ikut Star Date?!"

"Oh, apa mereka menghubungimu? Bagaimana hasilnya? Kau loloskah?" balas Heechul tak nyambung

"Uh? Iya, tadi aku dihubungi. Katanya aku lolos seleksi. Eommaaa! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?!"

"Kau bilang jangan mengorbankan Junsu lagi"

"Tapi kenapa jadi akuuu?!"

"Eomma hanya punya dua anak, kau dan Junsu"

"Maksudku kan supaya eomma tidak perlu mengikuti kompetisi konyol seperti ituuu!"

"Tidak bisa, hadiahnya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan"

"Eomma~~ Tapikan aku namja! Kompetisi kencan bersama artis namja seperti itu pasti akan diikuti oleh banyak yeoja. Akan sangat memalukan kalau aku ikut, eommaaa~ huweeee~~"

"Oh, Joongie. Pasang saja muka setebal tembok. Mudah, kan?"

"Ani, ani, ani! Kalau saja artisnya Kim Taehee atau Song Hyekyo pasti aku akan mengikutinya dengan senang hati!"

"Berjuanglah, sayang. Eomma dan Junsu mendukungmu" Heechul menepuk-nepuk bahu anaknya lembut kemudian melenggang begitu saja menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong yang tengah meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Yun, ini identitas dan foto-foto para peserta yang akan mengikuti Star Date nanti" Yoochun meletakan beberapa map berwarna merah ke meja di hadapan Yunho

"Untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Ya, mungkin kau ingin melihat calon pacar seharimu itu" Yunho terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Yoochun

"Bukan pacar, tapi teman kencan"

"Terserah kau saja mau menyebutnya apa"

Yunho mulai mengamati satu persatu wajah-wajah peserta di foto-foto yang ia pegang saat ini. Yeoja – yeoja – yeoja – yeoja – namja, eh?

"Ada namja juga?"

"Yup, ada enam orang namja dari lima belas orang peserta"

"Apa mereka gila?! Lalu kalau salah satu namja itu menang, aku akan berkencan dengannya begitu?" Yoochun mengangguk ragu

"APA?!"

"Mungkin hanya sekedar jalan-jalan antar penggemar dengan idolanya, bukan kencan. Kru pasti sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Lagipula, fanboy juga berhak punya kesempatan"

"Baiklah."

Yunho kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan foto di hadapannya. Mengamati lembar demi lembarnya sekali lagi.

"Kau bilang ada enam orang namja, tapi aku hanya menemukan lima orang"

"Ah? Benarkah? Tapi mereka bilang ada enam"

"Coba kau lihat lagi, mungkin terlewat" titah Yoochun sambil mengamati satu persatu map merah yang berisi identitas peserta sedang Yunho mengamati ulang foto-foto di tangannya

"Lima"

"Enam" ralat Yoochun

"Eh?"

"Lihat. Han Kyungwoo" ujar Yoochun sambil memperlihatkan formulir peserta-peserta namja pada Yunho

"Kim Jongmin"

"Choi Taeji"

"Lee Jungho"

"Lee Hyowoon"

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Tunggu" Yunho merebut kertas formulir terakhir yang ditunjukan Yoochun padanya kemudian mengamati lamat-lamat foto yang tersemat pada formulir itu

"Dia namja?"

"Tentu saja, lihat saja jenis kelamin yang tertera di formulir itu" balas Yoochun cuek sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya

"Sulit dipercaya, dia sangat… err…"

"Kim Jaejoong,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku minta maaf karena bikin ff baru lagi, padahal ff yang lain belom kelar huhuhu ;(

Tapi sayang aja kalau idenya terbuang gitu aja, aku gampang lupa soalnya hehe

**Lanjut atau delete ni? Review~~**


	2. Weirdo

**Star Date**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae**

.

Romance, Drama, lil bit Humor

.

Rated: T

.

Chapter 2 of ?

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan lemas menuju ruang makan. Rambutnya awut-awutan tak tersisir rapi meskipun sudah mandi dan wangi. Wajahnya yang menawan justru menampilkan raut tak minat memandang sarapan yang tersaji di depannya. Hal itu tak ubahnya menimbulkan kerutan bingung di dahi ibunya –terlebih melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang berantakan pagi-pagi begini. Padahal Jaejoong akan pergi keluar satu jam lagi.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan kusut sekali?" tanya Heechul pada anak sulungnya

"Tidak kenapa-napa"balas Jaejoong sambil mengunyah roti selai coklatnya

"Hyung, nanti kau akan bertemu Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan pandangan tak bersemangat

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu senang, Suie-ya?"

"Tentu saja, hyungku akan masuk TV dan bertemu artis!" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya menanggapi ucapan adik manisnya itu

"Tunggu saja sampai semua temanku tahu kalau hyungku akan bertemu Jung Yunho, mereka pasti heboh"

"Yaaak! Jangan kau tega lakukan itu padaku, Su-ya!" sembur Jaejoong sampai roti tawar yang dikunyahnya kemana-mana

Plok!

"Makan yang benar! Telan dulu baru bicara" omel Heechul setelah sebelumnya menggeplak kepala Jaejoong

"Mian, eomma. Suie, pokoknya kau tidak boleh memberitahu teman-temanmu kalau hyung ikut acara TV ini!"

"Kenapa?" protes Junsu tak terima

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Tidak diberitahupun, mereka akan tahu sendiri setelah mereka melihat Joongie hyung ada di TV" timpal Junsu mengunyah lagi roti selainya yang sama seperti milik Jaejoong

"Benar juga" Bahu Jaejoong melengkung kecewa

"Sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu dan sisir rambutmu. Sebentar lagi kan kau harus berangkat ke KBS" Jaejoong justru malah membenturkan dahinya ke permukaan meja kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Ucapan ibunya barusan sungguh membuatnya semakin kehilangan mood untuk beranjak. Jaejoong bersikeras tak mau ikut, tapi ibunya pasti memaksa

"Joongie…"

"Ne, eomma"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan dan sesekali menghela napas saat ia memasuki area gedung KBS sambil memegangi selembar kertas yang berisikan tulisan:

**Studio 5 lantai 3**

Kaki-kaki ramping Jaejoong meminta Jaejoong untuk berbalik arah dan meninggalkan gedung KBS. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke rumahnya dan berbicara terus terang pada ibunya kalau dia tak mau mengikuti acara Star Date tersebut. Ibunya pun meminta maaf kepadanya karena telah memaksa anak sulungnya yang 'tampan' mengikuti acara TV yang konyol itu hanya demi mendapatkan uang. Dan mereka saling berbagi senyuman lembut dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

**Briieeeet~~**

"Tidak semudah itu…" Bibir mungil Jaejoong mencebil lucu

"Eomma akan marah besar kalau aku pulang…" Jaejoong lantas berjongkok –tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus mendumel

TING…

Begitu lift di depan Jaejoong terbuka, seorang pria tampan terlihat terburu-buru memasuki lift tersebut kemudian memandang Jaejoong dengan raut wajah heran. Bagaimana tidak heran jika kau menemukan seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di depan lift sambil mendumel seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan?

"Kau mau masuk, nona?" tanya pria tampan itu sambil menekan penahan pintu lift agar tetap terbuka.

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara, Jaejoong pun mendongakan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Pria cantik itu makin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendapati orang asing bermata sipit yang salah memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona. Dalam hati, Jaejoong sudah terlalu lelah untuk merasa jengkel kepada tiap orang yang salah mengiranya sebagai seorang wanita. Membuatnya sesekali meratap kepada Tuhan sambil berlinangan air mata, kenapa ia tak bisa setampan dan semanly U-Know TVXQ?

Sedang pria tampan bermata sipit itu terpaku memandang wajah menawan Jaejoong. Paras indah pria yang disangkanya wanita itu nampak berkilauan di mata kecilnya. Mata bulatnya, hidung mungilnya, bibir merah ceri imutnya, sungguh membuat pria tampan itu menjadi out of character. Wajahnya sudah tak dapat dideskripsikan keabstrakannya akibat terlalu mengagumi ukiran Tuhan yang terpahat indah di wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" tegur Jaejoong sinis sambil memasuki lift, ia makin merasa risih saat pria tampan bermata sipit itu memandanginya intens

"E-Eh? Tidak. Kau mau ke lan–" Belum juga pria tampan itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jaejoong keburu menekan tombol lift tersebut

"Lantai tiga, eoh? Aku juga mau ke sana!"

"Siapa"

"Aku"

"Maksudku, siapa juga yang bertanya kau mau kemana!" timpal Jaejoong ketus

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang jengah ke arah pria tampan di sampingnya yang entah kenapa malah tertawa mendengar ucapan ketusnya. Terlebih pria itu menyebut Jaejoong lucu?

'Dasar orang aneh!' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tak mengenaliku?" tanya pria tampan itu

"Kita bahkan baru bertemu saat ini!"

"Kau tak kenal? Sungguh? Honey bunny funny, kau tahu lagu itu?"

"Apasih yang kau bicarakan?!" Pria tampan itu seolah tak ada lelahnya mengajak Jaejoong bicara. Bibir Jaejoong makin berkomat-kamit kesal dibuatnya

"Apa kau tak pernah nonton TV?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Atau kau tidak punya TV? Radio, kau punya?"

"Berhentilah bersikap sok kenal denganku, orang asing!" omel Jaejoong

"Aku bukan orang asing, nona. Namaku, Jung Yunho"

"Yaak! Sampai kap– apa? Jung Yunho?"

TING…

"Ah, Yunho-ya. Kau sudah datang" Begitu keluar dari lift, Jaejoong dan pria sipit bernama Yunho itu sudah di sambut oleh seorang pria berjidat mengkilap bagaikan kap mobil yang baru saja di cuci

"Aku tidak terlambat kan, Yoochun-ah?"

"Hampir" Kemudian kedua pria tampan bernama Yoochun dan Yunho itu berjalan mendahului Jaejoong yang terlupakan di belakang mereka.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jaejoong ikut memasuki studio yang ia masuki. Pria cantik yang dikira Yunho wanita itu kini tampak tengah bertanya kepada salah satu staff kemudian staff tersebut membawa Jaejoong menuju backstage.

"Yoochun-ah, kau kenal wanita yang tadi bersamaku?"

"Tidak" jawab Yoochun cuek sambil mengutak-atik tablet miliknya. Sebagai manager professional, ia harus mengatur jadwal artisnya dengan baik

"Hmm…sibuk sekali" gerutu Yunho saat melihat Yoochun yang sepertinya sama sekali tak menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Ini surat kontrak yang harus kalian tanda tangani. Baca baik-baik dan pahami isinya"

Krieet

"Ah, Yunho-ssi. Silakan duduk" Pekikan-pekikan kagum terlontar dari tiap bibir peserta Star Date yang juga merangkap menjadi penggemar Yunho –dalam ruangan tersebut saat mereka mendapati kedatangan Yunho. Kecuali satu orang yang justru nampak begitu serius dengan kontrak di tangannya

"Ah, kau!" Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong dengan jarinya tapi Jaejoong terlalu fokus membaca kontraknya sampai tak sadar bahwa Yunho berbicara dengannya

"Jaejoong-ssi," panggil salah satu staff Star Date pada pria berwajah cantik itu

"Kau yang di lift tadi, aku tak menyangka kita bertemu lagi"

"Ah, Jung Yunho-ssi" Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya sekilas untuk memberi salam pada Yunho

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nona?"

"Yunho-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi ini adalah salah satu peserta Star Date. Dan dia pria, bukan wanita" Jaejoong manggut-manggut mengiyakan perkataan sang staff

"P-Pria? Oh~ Kau si pria cantik nomor enam!"

'Apalagi ini?! Sekarang dia memberiku julukan! Cantik katanya? Dia benar-benar cari ribut!' kesal Jaejoong dalan hati, meski begitu ia tetap berusaha tersenyum pada Yunho sedang peserta lain memandang Jaejoong iri. Dalam benak mereka, betapa beruntungnya Jaejoong karena diajak ngobrol dengan seorang idola bernama Jung Yunho itu.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ssi" Suara baritone rendah nan menyebalkan itu segera menginterupsi langkah Jaejoong. Padahal pemuda cantik itu sudah tak cukup bersabar untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman itu

"Ada apa Yunho-ssi?" Jaejoong mencoba membuat senyuman di wajahnya

"Apa kau salah satu fanboyku, eoh?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Yunho oleh Jaejoong itu sambil tersenyum antusias

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi pura-pura tidak kenal saat di lift?" Jaejoong makin bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia ingin sekali menyangkal mentah-mentah tuduhan Yunho yang menyatakan dirinya adalah salah satu penggemar dari pria bermata musang itu karena… Hell yah~ itu merupakan sebuah fitnah yang besar bagi Jaejoong. Namun, bagaimanapun ia harus mendapatkan hati Yunho agar ia terpilih sebagai pemenang acara bodoh ini agar hutang-hutang keluarganya bisa segera terlunasi. Mau tak mau, Jaejoong harus berbohong pada Yunho demi hadiah ratusan juta itu.

"I-Itu karena…" Jaejoong sengaja menjeda kalimatnya sebagai siasat untuk mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang meyakinkan untuk Yunho di kepalanya terlebih dahulu

"K-Karena aku terlalu malu dan tidak menyangka saat itu. Siapa yang tidak terkejut bertemu dengan idolanya secara langsung dan sedekat itu?" sanggah Jaejoong berdusta

"Oh~ Begitukah?" Penyanyi sekaligus aktor bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini menampilkan raut antusias. Begitu mudahnya percaya dengan lidah buaya (?) Jaejoong

"Ne" Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya. Bukan karena tersipu malu, tapi ia merasa tak sanggup menatap wajah Yunho yang baru saja ia bohongi. Boro-boro menggemari pria bermarga Jung itu, tahu wujudnya secara untuh saja baru hari ini

"Ah, kalau begitu aku berikan ini untukmu" Yunho memakaikan sebuah topi berwarna merah ke kepala Jaejoong

"I-Ini…"

"Ini salah satu topi kesayanganku, tadi sudah kububuhkan tanda tanganku di situ. Untukmu,"

"Sudah ya, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi~"

"Terima kasih," ujar Jaejoong lirih. Mendadak rasa bersalah merambati hati Jaejoong saat melihat punggung tegap Yunho menjauh darinya. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai artis itu baru saja berbaik hati memberikan salah satu topi kesayangannya untuk Jaejoong.

Hei~

Jaejoong mulai melukiskan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya saat sebuah ide menyangkut di kepalanya.

"Kalau ku jual topi ini, pasti akan dapat uang yang banyak. Siapa yang tak mau mendapatkan topi milik Jung Yunho beserta tanda tangannya?"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

PLOK!

"Yak! Kim Junsu! Kenapa memukulku, eoh?!" protes Jaejoong saat adik manisnya memukul kepalanya dengan majalah gossip milik ibu mereka tiba-tiba. Padahal sebelumnya mereka saling berbagi tawa canda sambil bersantai di ruang tengah

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, hyung? Masa topi itu mau kau jual?!"

"Tentu saja. Topi itu adalah salah satu sumber uang kita, Suie!"

"Jung Yunho sudah berbaik hati memberikannya padamu!"

"Memang aku peduli!"

"Kau tidak tahu, ya? Jung Yunho adalah salah satu artis yang jarang sekali memberikan hadiah dengan mendatangi fansnya langsung. Tapi kau mendapatkan kesempatan itu, hyung. Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa kalau kau menjual topi pemberiannya" Jaejoong langsung bungkam setelah mendengar ucapan Junsu

"Terlebih kau berbohong padanya, berpura-pura menjadi fansnya. Kau akan semakin melukai hatinya, hyung"

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu? Kau berlebihan, Suie"

"Tentu saja, hyungie~ Dari ceritamu tentang sikap Yunho padamu saja aku bisa mengetahui bahwa Yunho antusias denganmu. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati saat orang yang membuatmu antusias nyatanya malah mengecewakanmu?"

"Kalau kau tak mau, lebih baik topinya untukku saja"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya bimbang. Mendadak ia merasa bingung harus melakukan apa terhadap topi merah itu. Semua yang dikatakan Junsu sangat sangat benar, tapi Jaejoong juga membutuhkan uang untuk mencicil pembayaran hutang.

Dada pria cantik itu tak jarang naik turun karena menghela napas, perihal topi saja entah mengapa jadi serumit ini.

"Aku harus apa?"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian,

Jam di dinding masih menunjukan pukul Sembilan pagi, tapi para peserta Star Date sudah rapi berjajar di studio lima gedung KBS ini. Mereka nampak begitu bersemangat karena akan bertemu sang idola, tentu saja kecuali satu orang yang justru bersemangat untuk memenangkan hadiah ratusan juta dari acara ini.

"Syuting akan dimulai satu jam lagi, kalian bersiaplah" titah seorang stuff kepada para peserta

"Baik~"

Semua peserta segera membubarkan diri dan mulai sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Beberapa ke ruang make up dan beberapa ada yang duduk-duduk di tribun penonton sambil membaca skrip untuk mengetahui apa-apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan saat syuting nanti.

Jaejoong?

Ia juga ikut duduk di tribun penonton bersama beberapa peserta lainnya namun mengambil tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka. Karena bosan, akhirnya dia mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan sebuah game dari situ.

"Anipang, eoh?"

"Uh?! Yunho-ssi? Kau mengejutkanku!" keluh Jaejoong saat ia tiba-tiba mendapati wajah Yunho berada tepat di samping pipinya

"Maaf~ Kau cantik sekali hari ini" Sumpah demi kulit seksi kecoklatan yang membalut tubuh kekarnya, Yunho sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung Jaejoong. Namun pria cantik yang dipujinya itu justru malah mengembang kempiskan hidungnya menahan kesal

"Yunho-ssi. Aku namja, bagaimana bisa aku cantik?" protes Jaejoong dengan nada dilembut-lembutkan –berusaha menahan kekesalan

"Itulah yang kuherankan, aku curiga kau ini transgender" Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan sangat datar setelah mendapatkan ucapan Yunho yang begitu menyinggungnya

"Aku namja tulen, Yunho-ssi. Oh ya, kau tahu tidak film Man in Black? Kurasa ada salah satu alien yang wajahnya sepertimu. Kecil, aneh, dan menyebalkan! Ingin kupukul saja rasanya!" ujar Jaejoong gemas (karena kesal) dengan niat terselubungnya untuk membalas ejekan Yunho

"Ahahahaha, kau memang sangat lucu. Masa wajah tampanku kau samakan dengan alien?"

"Memang mirip kok!"

Gyut~

"Ah~ Bisa saja kau ini~" ucap Yunho sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas karena Jaejoong terlihat sangat imut di matanya, membuat beberapa peserta lain iri melihat kedekatan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Selepas Yunho melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Jaejoong, pria tampan itu tersenyum manis. Sedang Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mulut menganga, tak menyangka bahwa ejekannya justru tak dianggap sama sekali oleh Yunho. Pria tampan itu malah mencubit gemas kedua belah pipinya.

"Cha~ Sudah jam sembilan. Kurasa syutingnya akan segera dimulai, Yunho-ssi" Jaejoong segera turun dari tribun penonton dengan mulut berkomat-kamit meninggalkan Yunho yang masih pada tempatnya.

'Asal bicara saja! Seenaknya mengatakan kalau aku transgender dan mencubiti pipiku! Otaknya pasti tak setampan wajahnya! Huh!' inner Jaejoong berasa ingin mengacak-acak wajah alien milik artis bermata musang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Cha~ Chappie duanya udah kelar~~

Gimana? Garing yaa?

Kriuk banget yah kayak ciki komo -_-

Maaf ya kalau YunJae momennya cuma segini karena kan memang di chappie ini YunJaenya baru ketemu~

Chappie selanjutnya baru syuting~ mau lanjut? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Date**

.

© Selena Jung

.

**YunJae**

.

Romance, Drama, lil bit Humor

.

Rated: T

.

Chapter 3

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Jaejoong nampak serius berkutat dengan masakannya. Tubuhnya terus bergerak ke sana kemari sambil membawa berbagai bahan masakan dengan sibuknya tanpa mempedulikan sorotan kamera yang kini mulai memfokuskan lensanya pada dirinya.

Yap, kompetisi pertama.

Memasak ddeokpokki, makanan kesukaan Yunho.

Ddeokpokki yang paling pas dan enak di lidah Yunho akan mendapatkan sejumlah hadiah sedangkan yang gagal akan gugur dari kompetisi ini dan tidak akan mengikuti kompetisi selanjutnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena melihat lawan-lawannya tak begitu mahir dalam urusan memasak. Dia merasa optimis akan memenangkan kompetisi pertama ini dan membawa pulang hadiahnya karena soal memasak, Jaejoong ahlinya. Ddeokpokki cuma masalah kecil buatnya. Namun sebenarnya, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia ingin sekali kalah agar dapat segera berhenti dari kompetisi ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua demi ibunya.

Di sisi lain, Yunho sibuk ke sana kemari mengontrol dan mengawasi tiap peserta yang tengah memasak. Melihat mereka sambil sesekali memberikan komentarnya kepada mereka.

Dan dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, Yunho sampai di tempat Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu sibuk dengan masakannya sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Yunho. Pria tampan itu mengamati gerak-gerik Jaejoong dengan seksama, memperhatikan tangan cekatan Jaejoong yang sedang mengiris bahan masakan.

"Serius sekali, Jaejoong-ssi"

"Uh? Yunho-ssi?"

"Kelihatannya kau sudah ahli dalam hal masak-memasak"

"Tidak~ Memasak adalah hobiku, tapi aku bukanlah seorang yang ahli"

"Kau gemar memasak?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Yunho masih stuck di tempat Jaejoong. Terlalu asyik memandangi wajah cantik pria di hadapannya yang begitu sibuk memasak. Lelehan keringat yang menghiasi wajah Jaejoong sama sekali tak bisa mengikis kecantikan alami yang dimiliki pria itu. Tak seperti peserta lain yang kebanyakan wanita bermake up tebal dan sudah terlihat berantakan karena bercampur keringat yang mulai bercucuran akibat memasak.

Jaejoong nampak sungguh-sungguh dalam membuat ddeokpokki untuknya, dan hal itu membuat pria tampan berkulit tan itu mengulas senyum manisnya. Jaejoong pasti ingin membuatnya terkesan, maka itu dia memasak dengan serius –pikir Yunho.

"Waktu tinggal sepuluh detik lagi~" ucap si pembawa acara.

Semua peserta nampak semakin kalang kabut dengan masakannya, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang baru saja hendak menyendoki ddeokpokki buatannya ke atas piring dan memberinya garnis yang seadanya.

"Lima.."

"Empat.."

"Tiga.."

"Dua.."

"Satu.."

"Waktu habiiiiisss!"

Jaejoong mengelap lelehan keringat yang membasahi dahi dan lehernya itu lalu tersenyum kecil dan membawa ddeokpokkinya ke atas meja yang sudah di beri nama-nama peserta Star Date.

"Kami persilakan untuk Jung Yunho-ssi mencicipi masakan-masakan para peserta"

1…

2…

3…

…

Dan sampailah kepada masakan Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu meremas celemek bunga-bunga miliknya cemas. Padahal sebelumnya ia begitu optimis akan menang. Apalagi mata musang Yunho itu justru menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam tepat ke mata besar pria cantik itu. Tidak lepas memandangi Jaejoong meski tangannya sibuk menyendok dan menyuapkan sepotong ddeokpokki ke dalam mulutnya.

Wink!

Doeng…

Kedua alis Jaejoong sontak terangkat kaget kala pria tampan bermarga Jung itu mengedipkan satu matanya genit kepada Jaejoong. Kemudian Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho sesegera mungkin. Malu? Gugup? Blushing? Lupakan. Jaejoong justru merasa geli kepada pria itu.

'Cih, sok tampan!' umpat inner Jaejoong.

Sedang Yunho? Oh, pria itu benar-benar terkagum melihat penampilan Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong malah terlihat makin menawan dengan keringat dan rambutnya yang lepek, terlebih dengan celemek bunga-bunga yang membalut tubuh ramping pria cantik itu benar-benar membuat Yunho terpesona.

'UHUK!' Yunho berusaha mati-matian menahan batuknya agar tak terdengar. Masakan Jaejoong terasa begitu pedas sampai membuat tenggorokannya gatal. Apa pria cantik itu lupa kalau Yunho tidak suka makanan pedas? Apa dia tak pernah membaca artikel mengenai fakta dari seorang Jung Yunho di internet atau apa dia melewatkan banyak reality show tentang dirinya? Atau pria cantik itu lupa? Atau Jaejoong memang tidak tahu menahu tentang dirinya?

'Tidak mungkin! Jaejoong kan penggemar beratku, masa dia tidak tahu tentangku? Dia pasti hanya ingin membuat dirinya menonjol dan berkesan di hadapanku, karena itu dia membuatkanku sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang lain. Lagipula ddeokpokki buatannya paling enak daripada yang lain!' ujar Yunho percaya diri dalam hati.

'Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ini sangat pedas, AKU BUTUH AIR!' inner Yunho menjerit sejadinya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Boleh aku minta segelas air?"

.

.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan pemenang pada kompetisi pertama ini" ujar si MC pria.

"Yup! Selain itu dengan sangat terpaksa kami juga harus mengumumkan peserta yang harus gugur malam ini" timpal MC wanita.

"Kita mulai dari pemenang"

"Baiklah, sebelum itu saya akan membacakan komentar Jung Yunho-ssi seputar ddeokpokki yang dibuat oleh si pemenang"

"-Ddeokpokki buatanmu sangat enak. Rasa pedasnya pun pas, sesuai untuk lidahku yang tidak terlalu menyukai rasa pedas…"

**DEG**

'Yunho tidak suka pedas?! Matilah aku!' inner Jaejoong nelangsa. Pasalnya ia sudah terbiasa membuat ddeokpokki dengan sangat pedas sesuai dengan seleranya,

"-Tampilannya begitu menggugah selera, membuatku langsung ingin menyantapnya. Pasti kau membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, bukan? Selamat, kau berhasil menyentuh hatiku dengan ddeokpokki buatanmu. Ooh~ Bukankah itu komentar yang manis sekali?"

"Tentu saja! Dan yang berhasil menyentuh hati seorang Jung Yunho adalah…"

'Pasti bukan aku hiks' batin Jaejoong kecewa. Bukan… Bukan karena dia tak berhasil menyentuh hati Yunho, tapi karena dia tak berhasil membawa pulang hadiahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"MWOO? AKU?" Tepuk tangan riuh para penonton di studio segera mengiringi keterkejutan Jaejoong saat mendapati namanya disebut-sebut sebagai pemenang kompetisi pertama ini.

"Tapikan…" Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Bukankah Yunho bilang tak suka pedas? Bukankah tadi dia memasukkan banyak cabai ke ddeokpokki buatannya? Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar kalau dia yang menjadi pemenangnya? Atau pembawa acaranyalah yang salah menyebut nama? Atau otak Yunho yang memang bermasalah?

"Jaejoong-ssi, kami persilakan untuk naik ke mimbar"

Jaejoong berjalan dengan terus membawa raut tak menyangka di wajahnya. Di depan sudah menunggu Yunho yang memajang senyuman cerah kepadanya. Mengulurkan tangannya yang berharap akan disambut oleh Jaejoong.

Grep

Mungkin karena masih linglung, Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Yunho sehingga kini tangan kecilnya bertautan dengan milik Yunho. Berhadapan dengan begitu banyak penonton dan beberapa sorotan kamera mendadak membuat Jaejoong gugup dan tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yunho. Sedang Yunho dengan senang hati mengelus tangan Jaejoong lembut dengan ibu jarinya untuk memberi ketenangan pada Jaejoong.

"Selamat, kau berhasil memenangkan kompetisi pertama. Kuharap kau jugalah yang berhasil memenangkan Star Date ini" ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan sebuah sterofoam bertuliskan nominal hadiah yang diterima Jaejoong untuk kompetisi pertama ini.

"Ne," Oke, Jaejoong masih dilanda ketidakpercayaan sampai ia hanya bisa menanggapi ucapan Yunho dengan dua huruf seperti itu.

"Kau tidak boleh kalah!" Yunho mengacak gemas surai hitam pria cantik yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Ne,"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

"Yunho-ssi!" Yunho segera menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jaejoong-ssi? Ada apa?" Senyum Yunho terlukis begitu saja tanpa disuruh.

"Yun, aku tunggu kau di mobil ya" pamit Yoochun.

"Ne, sana cepat pergi" balas Yunho cuek sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Yoochun ke arah lift. Pria berjidat lebar berstatus managernya itu komat-kamit menggerutu dibuatnya.

"Yunho-ssi"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku bisa memenangkan kompetisi? Kenapa kau bilang ddeokpokkiku enak? Bukankah kau tidak suka pedas?" Jaejoong segera membombardir Yunho dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berseliweran di kepalanya.

"Tapi aku suka ddeokpokki buatanmu" jawab Yunho singkat sambil memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena ddeokpokki buatanmu adalah ddeokpokki terenak yang pernah kurasakan meskipun 'cukup' pedas"

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Aku mau sekali memakan ddeokpokki buatanmu lagi. Tapi selanjutnya bisa kan buat yang tidak pedas?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Jadi, benar? Tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang menang?"

"Seharusnya tidak bisa"

"A-Apa? Lalu…"

"Panggil aku oppa, maka kau bebas memiliki hadiah itu"

"Oppa?! Oppa apanya, hah?! Lebih baik kukembalikan hadiah ini!" Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dengan raut kesal yang kental terpajang di wajahnya.

**Set**, pria tampan berkulit tan itu cepat-cepat mencekal lengan Jaejoong sebelum pria cantik pergi menjauh.

"Eh, tunggu. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau marah sekali? Hahaha"

"Kau hanya bercanda? Jadi benarkan tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang menang?" Jaejoong segera merubah raut marahnya menjadi sememelas mungkin.

"Tentu saja, Jaejoong-ssi"

**Grep**

"Gomapseumnida~~ Aku lega kalau menurutmu aku memang pantas memenangkan ini" Jaejoong langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya kepada Yunho dan memeluk pria tampan itu erat.

Yunho yang cukup terkejut karena Jaejoong memeluknya tiba-tiba hanya bisa terpaku dan membisu. Meskipun tubuhnya membatu, jantungnya justru berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Entah bagaimana ia harus menggambarkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya hanya karena ia dipeluk oleh seorang 'penggemar'. Bukankah hal ini seharusnya sudah biasa?

'Kenapa Jaejoong bisa terasa lain?' batin pria tampan itu.

"Terima kasih, Yunho-ssi. Aku pulang dulu, ya"

"Uh? Mau ku antar?" Yunho langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri saat mulutnya dengan lancang menawarkan Jaejoong untuk pulang bersamanya. Padahal setelah ini dia masih ada syuting di lain tempat.

"Oh? Kau mau mengantarku?" tanya Jaejoong antusias. Lumayan, tumpangan gratis –pikir pria cantik itu.

"Ng…" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan raut ragu-ragu.

"Hmm… Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang sendiri" Jaejoong dapat menangkap dengan jelas kalau Yunho tak sungguh-sungguh bermaksud menawarinya tumpangan.

'Sudah tahu tak bisa mengantar tapi berani menawariku tumpangan. Dasar laki-laki! Penuh dengan dusta!' Jaejoong sibuk mengumpat dalam hati sampai melupakan bahwa dirinya juga seorang laki-laki. -_-

"Maaf, ya. Sebenarnya aku memang ingin mengantarmu, tapi ternyata aku masih ada jadwal" Jaejoong bisa mengerti keadaan Yunho tanpa harus diberitahu, maka itu Yunho merasa sangat menyesal telah mengingkari ajakannya sendiri dan mengecewakan penggemarnya yang spesial ini.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa" ujar Jaejoong sambil berusaha memajang senyuman manisnya.

'Banyak alasan!' umpat pria cantik itu lagi dalam hati.

"Syukurlah. Eum… Kau mau pulang, kan?"

"Iya"

"Ayo keluar bersamaku"

'Karena aku sedang senang dan punya banyak uang, aku terima tawaranmu' batin Jaejoong.

"Baiklah."

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Jaejoong sudah disambut oleh tepuk tangan ibu dan adiknya di depan pintu. Benar-benar memalukan. Heechul –ibunya bahkan menciumi pipinya berkali-kali dengan wajah penuh haru yang berlebihan sedangkan Junsu memandanginya dengan senyuman idiot yang pantang luntur sampai detik ini. Sungguh membuat Jaejoong dengan lancang menanyakan kewarasan mereka, walau hanya dalam hati. Entah sudah kali ke berapa ia memutar bola matanya jengah.

'Baru saja memenangkan kompetisi pertama mereka sudah begini, apalagi kalau aku menang sampai kompetisi akhir?' batin Jaejoong sambil menerawang masa depan. (?)

"Eomma akan buatkan makanan enak untuk kalian, putra-putraku~~~" Manusia paruh baya yang melahirkan Jaejoong dan Junsu itu berucap riang sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara abstrak bermaksud untuk menari mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya.

"Aku akan membuatkan susu madu hangat untuk hyungie~~~" Bahkan adik manisnya itu juga mengikuti kelakuan ajaib ibunya.

'Oh, ayolah. Apa hanya aku dan Jiji yang normal di rumah ini?!' gerutu Jaejoong gemas dalam hati, tak lupa menyebut nama kucing kesayangannya yang duduk tenang di pangkuannya.

Pik

Demi menghilangkan rasa jengah yang menderanya, segera si cantik itu menyalakan sebuah televisi kecil yang menghiasi ruang keluarga rumah mungilnya. Dan sejauh ini masih belum ada acara yang memikat minatnya untuk menonton.

"Jiji-ya, apa tidak ada acara yang menarik?" gerutunya pada Jiji yang sibuk mendengkur nyaman, masih di atas pangkuannya.

Pik

Pik

Pik

"Uh? Yunho?"

Tanpa disadari, mata besar nan indah miliknya itu mulai terperangkap ke arah layar televisi di depannya. Memandang dengan terpaku tiap gerakan pria bermarga Jung yang mengisi acara di televisinya.

Pria bermata musang itu bergerak lincah dengan begitu seksi, bernyanyi dengan suara yang sungguh tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Jaejoong merasakan getaran aneh.

**["Honey, funny, bunny…"]**

Terlebih deru napas Yunho yang sengaja diperdengarkan dengan jelas saat bernyanyi seakan mengirimkan sejuta sengatan listrik ke tubuh Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong baru saja merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan tidak teratur dan tatapan matanya terasa sangat sulit beralih dari layar televisi empat belas inci miliknya yang sedang menampilakan gambar Yunho yang sedang tampil membawakan lagu solonya –Honey Funny Bunny dengan begitu erotisnya di mata Jaejoong.

**[Honey, honey~ Honey, honey~]**

Jaejoong menjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat gerakan Yunho yang terasa semakin menggairahkan –baginya. Ketika pria tampan itu menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat Jaejoong berasa ingin mengerang frustasi.

**["Ah…"] **

**Gulp**

Dan menelan ludah seolah sudah menjadi gerakan reflek si cantik itu begitu mendengar suara desahan Yunho yang membahana di telinganya dan menggema di kepalanya.

**["Ah…"] **

"AH! INI GILA!"

Pik

Jaejoong segera mematikan televisinya buru-buru sebelum ia semakin hanyut dalam debaran aneh yang ada di dalam dadanya. Dan si cantik itu semakin ingin mencekik lehernya sendiri saat ia mengingat khayalan yang sempat hinggap dikepalanya barusan, saat ia menonton penampilan Yunho. Khayalan yang melenceng begitu jauh. Tentang dia, yang pergi ke kamarnya –berdua, bersama Yunho. Melakukan. Hal "itu".

"TIDAAAAKK!" jerit Jaejoong frustasi sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Super duper mega big thanks untuk semua yang udah mampir di ff ini neeee~~ ^o^/

Well, aku gatau harus ngomong apa tentang chapter yang satu ini -_-

Apa keliatan maksa? Atau alurnya kelambatan?

Menurut kalian gimanakah?

Kritik, saran, dan ide openly welcomed ^^/ caaaw~


End file.
